ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Ninja
The Ninja are a team formed by Wu to protect the land of Ninjago. Since their formation, they have fought Lord Garmadon and his Skeleton Army, the Serpentine and the Great Devourer, The Overlord and his Stone Army, the Nindroids built by Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. (controlled by the Overlord), Master Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists, the merchant Ronin and his samurai warriors, and The Preeminent and her ghosts who escaped the Cursed Realm. Members * Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Golden Ninja/Master of Energy) * Kai (Red Ninja/Master of Fire) * Zane (White Ninja/Titanium Ninja/Master of Ice) * Cole (Black Ninja/Master of Earth) * Jay (Blue Ninja/Master of Lightning) * Nya (Samurai X/Master of Water) * Sensei Wu (Teacher/Master of Creation) * Sensei Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Former Master of Destruction, presumably deceased) Honorary Members * Skylor (Orange Ninja/Master of Amber) * Dareth (Brown Ninja) Allies * Misako (Lloyd's Mother) * Ed (Jay's Father) * Edna (Jay's Mother) * Lou (Cole's Father) * Dr. Julien (Zane's Father/Creator, now deceased) * Cyrus Borg * P.I.X.A.L. (Zane's Advisor) * Falcon (Zane's Companion/Communication for the Ninja) * Ronin (Business Partner) * Elemental Masters (Helped defeat Chen and his army) * Skulkin ("All of Nothing") * Serpentine ("The Titanium Ninja") * Stone Army (Controlled by Dareth in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", presumably destroyed) * Nindroids (Became Borg's security drones as shown in "The Invitation") * Dragons ** Elemental Dragons (Helped defeat Chen's army) ** Ultra Dragon (Combination of the Four Dragons) *** Rocky (Cole's Dragon of Earth) *** Flame (Kai's Dragon of Fire) *** Shard (Zane's Dragon of Ice) *** Wisp (Jay's Dragon of Lightning) Trivia * Technically, all of the Ninja have the title "Master," as they are all Masters of an element. ** This was shown in "The Corridor of Elders," when Arcturus identified Lloyd as "Master Lloyd." * Every main and honorary member of the team has turned against their allies at some point: ** Garmadon was turned evil in his childhood by the Great Devourer and was the main antagonist on the Pilot Episodes and halfway in the second season. ** Rocky, Shard, Wisp, and Flame protected the Golden Weapons from the Ninja. ** Lloyd was a minor antagonist in Season 1 and was possessed by Morro in Season 5. ** Cole was hypnotized by Skales. ** Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane were corrupted by Dark Matter (although the last three were only briefly corrupted before Lloyd undid the effects). ** P.I.X.A.L., Cyrus Borg and Sensei Wu were controlled by The Overlord. ** The Elemental Masters were competing in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. ** Skylor was working for Chen. ** Kai was corrupted by the Staff of Elements. ** Ronin was the major antagonist in "Shadow of Ronin," and betrayed the Ninja in "The Crooked Path." ** Misako was controlled by Bansha in Season 5. Gallery Black Ninja.png|The Ninja meeting for the first time LEGO-Ninjago-Season-3.jpg|Promotional art for Season 2 Ninjago-tv-01.jpg|A group photo near the end of Season 2 MasterVictory.png|The Ninja with the Elemental Masters near the end of Season 4 Ninja5.png|All five of the Ninja in Season 3 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Golden Power Category:Water Category:Creation Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Ninja Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Elemental masters Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Airjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:Shadow of Ronin